Before Renamon's Dream comes True Story 1
by Infinity-Full Metal Slasher
Summary: Prequel for Renamons dream comes true, RENAGUIL! Adorable renamon guilmon moments :3
1. Comforting Words

**Me: Hi Guys! So, this is the prequel I was gonna write, and I'm pretty excited to write it! It will be filled with hope, love, and heartbreak!**

**Renamon: What are those things on your teeth?**

**Me: Oh, these? I found out yesterday that I apparently needed braces. I thought my teeth were fine, and they were, but they were slowly going off course, so I have to where these things for the next 3 months, which isn't that bad, compared to my brother who has to have them for like, 12 months.**

**Guilmon: How do they feel?**

**Me: Aggravating. **

**Renamon: *laughs at me* **

**Me: *sigh* 3 whole months… **

**Summary: This story takes place 8 months before Renamon's dream comes True (which took place in September) So its May here, and as for the rest…well… just read it!**

Renamon walking cold in the rain, she just had a break up with Cyberdramon and was walking home. Her arms folded around her chest. She looked up and swore to herself. "Dammit, how could he do this to me, I thought he loved me..." She was depressed. Renamon just found out that her former boyfriend Cyberdramon only pretended to love her so that he can get her in bed. She never felt more betrayed than she did then. "It...It's cold..." She let out a big sigh and rubbed her arms. Her clothes were soaking wet...

She was walking through Shinjuku park, she sat under a tree with thick leaves to try to escape from the down pour. The rain was mixed with her tears. She didn't know what to do, her house was 30 minutes away. "Why, I loved Cyberdramon, why did he have to break me down to nothing like that?" Renamon rubbed the tears away from her wet furry face, just then, a warm jacket covered around her shoulders. Startled, Renamon looked up to see a red dinosaur. "Guilmon?"

"Are you alright?" Guilmon asked, his face showing concern. "Did something happen?"

"Yes, I'm fine...I...I just..." She tried to hold in her tears, but to no avail. She bawled as Guilmon bent down and gave her a friendly warm hug.

"It's alright, let it out." Guilmon assured her as he stroked the wet fur on her head. "Lets get you inside." He put her arm around Renamon and helped her up. They both walked up the hill to Guilmon's hide out. "Now lets dry you off." Guilmon walked over to one of the metal footlockers by his bed and pulled out a bath towel to wrap Renamon in. He rubbed her soft head with the towel and replaced the jacket around Renamon with the warm dry towel. She sniffled and said two strong, meaningful words.

"Thank you."

Guilmon smiled and pulled out some of his clothes from the footlocker. "Here, change into these." He said. "You need to get out of those soaking wet clothes before you catch a cold."

"Will they fit? You're bigger than me." Renamon was hesitant. "And I can't change infront of someone."

"Well, I'll wait outside." Guilmon said as he opened the gate. "Call me when your decent."

"Wait, you don't have to wait in the rain, I'll just wear my wet clothes." Renamon said, she felt bad that he was going to wait in the rain just for her.

"No, don't be silly" Guilmon replied with a smile. "You'll catch a cold." Renamon sighed and looked down at the pile of clothes. He gave her a blue t-shirt and grey sweatpants with a pair of red striped boxers, with a grey pullover sweatshirt.

"Ok… I'll be quick." Renamon smiled at him as he walked out the gate and turned the corner. Renamon slid the towel off her shoulders and pulled her wet shirt off. Her mane was soaked, and her fur was beginning to dry. She took off the wet bra and replaced it with the blue shirt. It was a little baggy, her shoulder popped out of the hole for your head and it slid down a little, but it was definitely better than the wet shirt. She lifted up her strong legs and slid off her pants and panties. She swapped those out with the boxers, they barely fit, but the elastic from the sweatpants held them up as it fit snuggly on her thighs. She pulled the sweatshirt over her head and pulled her arms through the sleeves, they were longer than her arms, but it just made her nice and cozy in her friends clothes. "Ok I'm finished." Guilmon responded to her call and came in; he grabbed a towel and patted down his body.

"Better?" Guilmon asked. "Nice and cozy, now?" Renamon nodded as Guilmon sat down next to her on the edge of the bed. "Why were you wondering around in this weather? And you were crying, are you O.K?" Renamon felt tears come to her eyes when Guilmon asked that last question. She closed her eyes when the tears poured from her face. Guilmon looked surprised, he wrapped her in a blanket and put his arm over her. "It's ok… you don't have to tell me…"

"No…" Renamon manged to say. She looked up at Guilmon and rubbed the tears from her eyes. "You helped me, you deserve to know…" She cleared her throat. "You know I was dating Cyberdramon…correct?" Guilmon nodded. "Well, I loved him…very much…" She sniffed as a tear ran from her eye. "I thought he loved me, also…but…bu…t…" She felt more tears coming from her eyes. Guilmon stroked her ears and gave her a friendly hug. "He only wanted to sleep with me, and…when I was ready to take that step, he accepted me and after, he broke up with me and told me everything, like he WANTED me to feel used. He doesn't care, he never did…" Renamon threw herself into Guilmons arms and cried. Guilmon held her close and whispered comforting words to her.

"I'm sorry, Renamon… I'm sorry he did this to you…" Guilmon whispered. Renamon looked up at him and smiled. Guilmon wiped a tear away from her eye with a delicate motion of his hand. "You should sleep here for the night, It will be raining until morning."

"Thank you, Guilmon. You are a great friend…" Renamon forced the words out of her mouth. Guilmon looked at his clock, it was 11:34 P.M.

"You can sleep in my bed." Guilmon lifted Renamon from the edge of the bed. "Let me get it set up for you." Guilmon said sweetly as he pulled the blankets back into their rightful positions. He motioned Renamon to come over when he was done. Renamon looked down at the bed and yawned, she climbed under the covers and felt a rush of warmth run through her body. She relaxed and let out a big sigh.

"Wait, where are you going to sleep?" Renamon asked, realizing she was taking the only bed.

"I can set up with some extra blankets on the floor." He replied.

"Here, you can sleep next to me if you want." She lifted up the blankets and motioned for him to climb in. "There's more than enough space."

"Um… It's ok, I don't think it would be very appropriate." Guilmon blushed a light pink under his eyes at the thought of him sleeping in the same bed with a girl. "Besides, I'm perfectly fine with sleeping on the floor."

"Are you sure?" Renamon asked. "Because if you want to change…"

"Nah, its fine, sleep tight." Guilmon said as he set up some blankets on the floor. Renamon hid herself under the covers, lost deep in thought.

_I hate you Cyberdramon, you used me like I was a toy. This was all a game for you. I hope you get your balls torn off by an 18-wheeler!_ She thought with a snarl. The sound of rain pouring from the sky made Renamon feel sleepy. _Cyberdramon…hate…used…his toy…unloved…Guilmon…_ That was the last thing that came into Renamons head before she drifted to sleep.

Renamon woke up to the smell of pancakes under her nose. She opened her eyes and looked around. She was still in Guilmons bed, the blankets were twisted around her body from a long night of tossing and turning. She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Oh, your awake." Guilmon said, he was sitting on the floor with a George Forman Grill cooking pancakes on a skillet. "Made pancakes." He pointed to a plateful of pancakes on a card table. Renamon smiled and looked outside, the rain stopped and rays of light shown through the bars of the gate.

"It smells nice…" Renamon noted. She got out of bed and rolled the long sleeves of the sweatshirt up.

"Hehe, that IS big on you." Guilmon said with a chuckle.

"Yea, your right." Renamon pulled the sweatshirt off and placed it over a chair. The head hole on the blue shirt was too big, so it fell past her shoulder and the torso stretched past her waist. She looked adorable like that as the sun's rays beamed onto her. She took a plate and shoveled pancakes onto it.

"Are you doing better?" Guilmon asked as he flipped the pancakes.

"Yes…" Renamon sat down next to Guilmon and buttered and squirted syrup on the pancakes and began to shovel it into her mouth. "These are great!"

"I'm glad you like them." He turned off the griddle and took the second stack of pancakes to the table.

"Did you sleep O.K?" Renamon asked, watching Guilmon gather his share of the pancakes.

"I did!" He replied happily. He sat down next to Renamon and watched the leaves of the tree's sway in the gentle summer breeze. The stone structure was silent as the two digimon chowed down on their breakfast.

"Mmhh…that was very good, Guilmon." Renamon thanked Guilmon gratefully. "Where did you learn to cook like that?"

"I don't know…I guess it's something I picked up while living on my own." Guilmon took her dish and placed it in a grey tub.

"What's that for?" Renamon asked as she thought of possible theories for the grey tub.

"This? I use it to take dishes out back to the water pump for washing."

"Do you need any help?"

"No, it's ok, You just take it easy, alright?" Guilmon said coyly as he opened the gate. Renamon looked to where she left her wet clothes._ Hm? They're gone._ She got up off the floor and pulled the sweatpants up. She looked outside and saw her clothes were hanging from a clothes line outside.

"I should head home now…" Renamon reached up and plucked her garments from the line and folded them under her arm. Guilmon walked around the corner and saw Renamon holding her clothes in a pile.

"Want me to let you get changed?" He asked sheepishly.

"Please?" She replied adorably. Guilmon walked back outside and sat against the wall. Renamon lifted the baggy shirt from her body and let her mane cover her young chest as her fur swayed gently in the breeze. She put her bra on and buckled the back in place. Then she put her shirt back on, it was a dark blue T-shirt with a stream of hearts exploding out from the center of the shirt. She slipped off Guilmon's sweatpants and boxers and replaced them with her own laced panties and black jeans. "You can come in now." Renamon yelled. Guilmon opened the gate and placed the dishes on the table and gave her a hug.

"Everything's going to be alright, Renamon." He said. Renamon nodded and began to head out the door before she was stopped by Guilmon. "Wait, me and some friends were going to go to the beach today, and I was wondering if you wanted to go with us? To get your mind off things." He said. Renamon stared at him and smiled.

"Sure, I'd love to go to the beach. What time should I be there?" Renamon said merrily. Renamon wasn't much for tanning, considering she is covered in fur (in case you didn't know, fur doesn't tan), but she was a sucker for the sand and waves.

"We are all going to meet here and pack a lunch…" Guilmon paused and looked at the clock, it was 8:30a.m. "I'd say about an hour and a half, so at 10 o'clock."

"Ok, I'll go put on a swim suit and grab a towel." She replied. "And Guilmon…thank you again…"

Guilmon smiled as Renamon opened the gate and vanished into the woods.

Renamon was jumping tree to tree. She came to the end of the woods and jumped across the street and landed on the sidewalk. She looked up and performed a wallrun and grabbed a ledge at the top of the building. She hoisted herself up and began to run forward, jumping from building to building. She hoisted herself up and vaulted over a ventilation shaft and jumped to the next building. She caught another ledge and pulled herself up, but then she heard a familiar voice.

"Renamon, you left so abruptly last night, I didn't even get a chance to tell you why I wanted you in bed!" yelled Cyberdramon.

"What do you want you vermin!" She yelled back. "You have some nerve showing your face to me! You sex obsessed freak!"

"As I was saying! I only wanted you for your body because your personality sickens me. You have a kind heart and it makes me sick, so maybe, if you just never conversed with anyone during our relationship, it might work out! And maybe I'll let you touch my-" Cyberdramon was cut off as Renamon's fist met his face.

"What is wrong with you, you twisted bastard!" She yelled. Cyberdramon staggered back from the force of the blow.

"Is that any way to treat someone who is giving you a second chance?" He retorted. As he said those words, something just clicked in her mind.

"You… you are messed up in the head. If you EVER come near me again, I will turn you into data…in the blink of an eye… you understand me?" No answer from Cyberdramon. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!" She screamed in his face. She raised her hand to slap him, but Cyberdramon grabbed her wrist and squeezed.

"How dare you talk to me like that!" He yelled back. Renamon used her free hand and punched him in the neck. Cyberdramon fell to the ground with the wind knocked out of him.

"Don't you dare come near me ever again." She said calmly at his weezing body.

"B-B-B-Bitch…" He managed to stutter out. Renamon noticed his voice but didn't do anything about it, she just walked away, continuing her parkour run to her apartment.


	2. Fun in the Sun!

Renamon was furious. She jumped from rooftop to rooftop, thoughts flushing through her mind. _He was never that much of a jerk! He was never like that when we were dating… maybe it's because he doesn't have to pretend he cares anymore… _She hopped on the roof of her apartment and walked to the ledge. She jumped down, grabbed the ledge, and opened up the window from the outside. She slid in gracefully and closed the window behind her. She grabbed a one strapped back pack and filled it with a black and white striped beach towel with a ying yang in the middle, 2 bottles of water, and her phone and wallet. She set down the backpack next to her door and walked to her dresser. She couldn't get that little talk with cyberdramon out of her head. She looked at the clock, it was 9:03am. _If he shows that smug face of his again… _Renamon let out a sigh. _I have to relax…_ She pulled out her grey one piece swimsuit. _I haven't worn this in years._ The last time she wore a swim suit was when she went to the beach with everyone 2 years ago when they came back from the Digital World. She felt tears begin to well in her eyes, before she knew it she was crying cold tears. She wiped them away, she hasn't seen Rika, Takato, Henry, Terriermon, any of them for 2 years, what would they think of her if they saw her again, after all this time… She wasn't the cold heartless person she was before she met them, she was kind and considerate, how would the react to the change? She wiped the tears away. _Pull it together Renamon, you can't just cry over simple little things like that._ She tried to persuade herself, she missed them so much, they were the only family she had… Guilmon was the one who protected her the most, like a big brother. If something was bothering her, Guilmon would be the first one to ask her about it. If someone was fighting her, Guilmon would be there to stand by her side. She grew quite fond of him over the past few years, they spent a lot of time together. She pulled off her clothes and got into her grey one pieces. She swung her arms around to try and loosen it up a bit. "Hm…it still fits." She put on a pair of sweat pants and white t-shirt over her swim suit and hopped out the window. She held onto the window sill and climbed to the top of the building with her powerful arms. She ran off into the distance, heading to Guilmons.

"Hey guys, you brought the sandwich stuff, right?" Guilmon asked, facing his friends.

"Ya ya, right here!" Veemon said, opening a cooler and pulling out an assortment of meats and cheeses. He had a plain purple pair of swim trunks. "Where do you want me to p-"

"I have the veggies!" Gatomon interrupted. She had a blue bikini on. Veemon gave her an annoyed look and continued.

"Where do you-" He began.

"Where do you want the veggies!" She interrupted, fully aware of what she was doing. A fresh slice of ham met the side of her head. Gatomon's mouth dropped as she felt the slimy deli meat flop on her cheek.

"Where in GODS NAME do you want the damn meat and cheese?" Veemon yelled, eye twitching. Guilmon was busting on the floor laughing and pointed to the fridge in his hide out. Veemon wondered in and placed everything in the mini-fridge. Gatomon flicked off the meat and walked over to Guilmon.

"*ahem* So I have lettuce, tomatoes, onions, uhh…sliced pickles…and green and red peppers!" She shared happily. "Want'em in the fridge?"

"Haha, ya sure, bottom shelf." Guilmon answered. Gatomon walked in and placed the food in the fridge.

"Another one of my friends is coming, her name is Renamon, so ya, and she had a very bad day yesterday, I'd tell you guys why, but she probably wouldn't appreciate that very much." He said as he set out plastic sandwich holders.

"You didn't have to say that last part, you know I'm a nosy cat." Gatomon joked. Veemon came out and bopped Gatomon in the back of the head.

"I wouldn't ask her about it, I met her two years ago, I remember she was preeeety fierce." Veemon added. Gatomon rubbed the back of her head.

"You're so mean Veemon!" She yelled, chasing Veemon around the stone structure.

"Veemon, I told you she has changed since you last saw her." Guilmon yelled as he was placing the last sandwich container on the table when he smelt a certain fox digimon approaching. Renamon jumped from the tree and landed gracefully behind Guilmon. She barely made a sound when she landed.

"Hey, Renamon." Guilmon said smugly.

"How did you know?" She asked flustered. "Am I becoming sloppy?"

"No, no. I just have a keen sense of smell." He assured her. He turned around and saw she was taking her pants off. He blushed and covered his eyes with both hands. "Renamon, have some decency!"

"Oh, would you relax! I have my swimsuit underneath." She said, noticing the red blush under his eyes. Guilmon slowly moved his hands down.

"Uh… so ya, the friends I was telling you about. You already met one of them…" Guilmon said, looking around. "Veemon! Gatomon! Over here!" The two digimon ran over and looked at Guilmon.

"What?" Gatomon asked, anxious to go back to playing.

"Renamon's here." He said, pointing at Renamon, who is now only wearing her one piece swimsuit. Renamon smiled nervously and waved at the two.

"Hello, Renamon." They both said, Veemon terrified of her 'fierce nature' and Gatomon scared because of Veemons stories of her. Renamon cocked her head slightly to the right, she noticed their discomfort.

"Guys I told you, she's not what she used to be like, she's nice now!" Guilmon placed his hands on their shoulders.

"Hey! What do you mean used to be like! And I wasn't nice before?" Renamon griped about Guilmon's choice of words.

"Ah! Renamon I didn't mean it like that!" Guilmon struggled to find a good choice of words. "Ah! Uh…umm…?" Gatomon and Veemon laughed uncontrollably at the scene in front of them.

"Hrm… anyway, sandwiches?" Guilmon said, the words seemed to be leaking through his teeth as he tried to change the subject. Renamon giggled at him and turned to look at Gatomon and Veemon, who seemed to be slowly receding into the stone hideout. Gatomon and Veemon had a look of shock on their face when they saw that Renamon had noticed them.

"Uhhh…hello again, Renamon." Veemon stuttered, he held out his hand for Renamon to shake. Renamon stared at him, squinted her eyes, and pretended to punch him. Veemon flinched as Renamon laughed uncontrollably.

"Relax!" Renamon grabbed his hand and pulled him in for a big hug.

"Ehehe…yea…" Veemon was at a loss of words. _I guess she did change…_ he thought to himself. Gatomon noticed she wasn't as bad as Veemon described and came in to say hi.

"Hello, I'm Gatomon, we haven't met." She waved merrily.

"Hello, Gatomon, it's nice to meet you." Renamon said. "I was informed there would be sandwiches!" She finished with a smile.

"Guilmon, should we get it set up?" Asked Gatomon.

"Sure, the bread is in the cupboard. Takato made special bread, one shaped like my head, one like Veemon, and one shaped like Gatomon!" Guilmon said. "And one for Renamon! Her's was heard because it was made on such short notice, but it doesn't lack quality!"

"Thanks!" Everyone yelled as they got their designated bread.

All the sandwich contents were laid out like a buffet on the card table. "Make sure everyone gets some!" Guilmon said. He was first, he took the two halves of the Guilmon bread and topped the bottom slice with ham, pepper jack cheese, green peppers, and onions. Then came Renamon, she topped hers with Turkey, lettuce, cheddar, pickles, and red and green peppers. Next came Gatomon, she made hers with Ham, cheddar, onions, and lettuce. Veemon made his with turkey and swiss, with pickles, onions, lettuce, red and green peppers, and cheddar! They all placed their sandwiches in the correctly shaped containers.

"Ready!" Everyone grabbed their bags filled with their beach towels and miscellaneous stuff. Veemon grabbed 4 beachchairs and placed them on a beach buggy (for those who don't know what that is, its used to carry stuff for beach trips, like a baby stroller of some sort, if you put your baby in a mesh bag and dragged him in the sand…)

They all smiled brightly as they headed down to the sandy beach, the temperature couldn't be colder than 78°F.

They all made it to the beach 10 minutes later, it was about 10:15am, now. They laid down their towels and set up an umbrella.

"O.K guys, if you don't remember where we put everything, look for the umbrella that looks like a big watermelon, alright?" Veemon said, setting up the beach chairs he brought. They looked around to make sure everyone was there.

"Guilmon's here, Gatoman's here, I'm obviously here…where is Renamon?" Veemon wondered. Everyone looked around.

"Over there!" Gatomon pointed towards Renamon, splashing and laughing in the waves. "Renamon!" Gatoman screamed as she sprinted full speed towards the fox. Renamon had a split second to realize her intentions. Gatomon jumped nimbly like a cat into the air and did a cannonball right beside Renamon. The splash was awe inspiring, towering 6 feet high. Gatomon and Renamon resurfaced next to each other, laughing and motioning for the two male digimon to come in with them.

"Seem's like fun…" Veemon said calmly.

"Ya, want to j-" Guilmon was interrupted by a gust of wind. It was generated by Veemon, hurdling towards the waves, arms flailing.

"I LOVE THE OCEAN!" He screamed as he body slammed in between the two girls. Guilmon let out a big sigh.

"Veemon… YOU'RE SO SLOW!" Guilmon ran and tackled Veemon to the water. Everyone was laughing and splashing each other. Gatomon was sitting on Veemon's shoulders, beckoning for them to fight.

"Oh, it's on now!" Renamon exclaimed. "Guilmon, bend over!" Guilmon, puzzled, complied and leaned down. Renamon jumped on his shoulders and sat down. "ONWARD! TO VICTORY!" The GatoVee tower lunged forward towards the RenaGuil tower. The two forces collided, their attempts to push one another off their rides shoulders. Renamon was winning, Gatomon was about to fall over, but before she completely lost her balance, a wave came and smashed the four underwater. Renamon spiraled underwater, and opened her eyes, seeing Guilmon floating calmly (and extremely) close to her face. Guilmon opened his eyes, too and saw Renamon, staring into his heart. They both blushed and resurfaced. She held her tail and wrung it out. She looked back at it and swayed her plush tail gently. Gatomon and Veemon surfaced shortly after, laughing.

"TIE!" Gatomon yelled. She performed a body slammed and splashed everyone around her. Everyone laughed and picked up Gatomon.

"Too the Pit!" Renamon yelled jokingly. As if on que, everyone threw Gatomon into the water, creating a big splash. Everyone was happy, Renamon was happy… for the first time in what felt like ages, Renamon was actually having fun. Guilmons stomach growled obnoxiously.

"Seems like your hungry." Veemon said, poking Guilmons athletic stomach.

"Aren't you guys!" Guilmon asked, flustered.

"Hm…ya I could eat…" Renamon noted.

"Me too." Gatomon added.

"Well then, let's dry off!" Veemon was starving.

They all collapsed on their towels, exhausted. They all lied down in the sun for a few minutes before they even touched their food. They all plopped in the chairs under the Watermelon umbrella and took their sandwiches. Gatomon took the first bite from her Gatomon bread sandwich.

"Hellz Yea!" Gatomon was exuberant. "Gatomon bread is awesome!" Veemon chomped on his sandwich.

"This is great, thanks for brining all the stuff guys." He said with a smile.

"Ya, thank you." Renamon said.

"Mhm, ya thanks!" Gatomon said.

"Thank you guys, too." Guilmon smiled. He finished off his sandwich. Guilmon slid in his chair and sighed. "That was good!" Everyone else finished off their sandwiches and lied down on their towels.

"That was good…" Renamon said, she yawned and began to drift to sleep in the warmth of the sun. Everyone watched as the beautiful yellow fox fell asleep comfortably on the warm sand and sun.

"She looks cozy." Veemon pointed out. He slumped out of the chair and laid on his towel. "And it also doesn't look like a bad idea." Veemon was asleep on his towel.

"Hey! Don't you guys want to go back in the water!" Guilmon frantically tried to convince them. Gatomon looked at them sleeping and gobbled down the rest of her sandwich. Gatomon took her bottle of water and poured it all over the sleeping digimon.

"Gah!" They both yelped as the cold water came in touch with their warm bodies.

"Lets go back in the water!" Gatomon yelled. Renamon and Veemon got up and gave Gatomon an agonizing look. "What?" Renamon sighed and walked to her back pack, she checked her phone for the time. 1:45pm.

"We still have 3 hours, I guess we should go back to the water… " Renamon said. She looked behind her and noticed that everyone was gone. "Huh!" She looked over and saw the other three digimon playing in the water. "Come on!" Renamon ran into the water and floated calmly towards the group.

"Renamon! Look, a little fish!" Veemon called. They all crowded around a tiny little guppy that was swimming around the group. Renamon stared at the tiny fish in awe, it was so small and cute. Renamon sunk down so that her nose up was above the water. She stared at the fish intently for a few seconds before standing up and smiling.

"I like this guy!" She said with a smile. They all spent the rest of the day at the beach, smiling, happy to be with eachother, it seemed Renamon tossed all her troubles aside, and simply enjoyed herself. Guilmon looked over at Renamon and thought: _I never actually realized hour beautiful she actually is…_


	3. The Next Plan

**Me: Hey guys! **

**Renamon: What?**

**Me: MY BRACES HURT!**

**Renamon: You are weird…**

**Guilmon: ._.**

The sun was beginning to set, Guilmon was packing up the towels and chairs as Gatomon took down the Umbrella.

"So, 15 more minutes?" Guilmon said.

"Ya, that sounds fine." Gatomon replied, she looked over and gazed at Veemon and Renamon, contently making a sand castle.

"Haha, this looks very cute." Renamon chuckled. Veemon nodded, he took a sand dollar and placed it on the top of the castle. Renamon found a whole bunch of rocks and shells and placed them carefully around the base of the sand fortress.

"Hey guys! 15 more minutes, O.K!" Gatomon shouted.

"That's fine." Veemon said, not taking his eyes off their finely made castle.

"Yep, be there in 15." Renamon agreed.

"I got it! The final part! The Grande Finale!" Veemon exclaimed ecstatically. He carved windows with a small seashell, placed a starfish at the top, and was about to place a round shiny rock in the middle. "It took me forever to find this stuff, so here we go!" He reached to place the round rock onto the castle, but not before a large wave decided to crash itself into the sand structure, reducing it to nothing but a pile of sand and shells. Renamon laughed uncontrollably, but Veemon sat there, eyes blank and mouth agape, staring at the rubble. He murmured a few inaudible words before slumping on his side in a depressed trance.

"Bwahaha!" Renamon held her stomach and laughed. Veemon stood up and squinted his eyes at Renamon.

"It's not funny!" He yelled, flailing his arms around. "Wah!"

"Come on, let's go wash the sand off." Renamon said sweetly, pulling Veemon off the ground. Renamon and Veemon both ran full speed and dolphin dived into the water. Guilmon placed the basket in the buggy and set the towels on top.

"You guys ready to go?" He asked. Gatomon walked over and nodded. Renamon and Veemon grabbed their towels and dried off. "That was a lot of fun."

"Yeah, thanks for inviting me." Renamon said. "We should do it again sometime."

"Yeah, we should!" Gatomon said. "You guys wanna hang out tomorrow?"

"Hm… well, I don't have anything better to do…" Veemon said. "I guess I'll go."

"Yeah, I'm free tomorrow. Where should we go?" Renamon added.

"How bout a movie?" Guilmon proposed.

"Yeah… but there isn't anything good out…" Gatomon complained. "Oh! We could just go to someone's house and watch it!"

"I don't have a T.V in the hideout…" Guilmon moped, he looked up at the horizon and saw the sun was about to set. "Let's walk and talk, the sun is beginning to set." Veemon wheeled the buggy off the sand with the others following.

"Veemon, could we go to your place?" Guilmon asked.

"Nah, I don't have a TV also, just a computer… but we can't all really crowd around it…" He replied, chuckling at the thought of everyone bunched together watching a small screen.

"Um…I guess we could go to my apartment and watch something… I have a DVD player and a working T.V." Renamon added. "So we could go rent a movie or something."

"Renamon swoops in and saves the day!" Gatomon yelled enthusiastically as she jumped up an down.

"I wanna see 'Shaun of the Dead'!" Veemon said.

"Yeah, I'm up for that." Guilmon agreed.

"Well, I wanna see 'The Way we were'!" Gatomon said. "A good romance!" Veemon and Guilmon bothed just stared at her with a blank expression on their faces.

"Uhh…a chick flick?" They both murmured in unison.

"Yeah!" Gatomon said happily.

"No…" The two male digimon said. "What do you want to see Renamon?"

"Hm..? Oh, well, I have always wanted to see 'Date Night'," She replied, surprised they asked for her opinion.

"Date night? Romance AND action?" Guilmon pondered the idea for a bit. "And Comedy… Yeah, I vote for 'Date Night'."

"I'd watch it." Veemon added.

"Me, too." Gatomon agreed also. "I guess 'Date Night' it is then!"

It was dark by the time they returned to Guilmon's hideout. They all unpacked the beach buggy at returned everything to the way it was.

"Well, thanks for inviting me to come along." Renamon said as she licked her coarse, salt water matted fur. "I'll be out back changing." Guilmon watched as Renamon left the hideout to switch from her uncomfortable damp bathing suit to her sweatpants and shirt.

_Man, I can't get over how beautiful she is… I-I think I'm in love…_ Guilmon thought before he was interrupted by Veemon's voice.

"I can go and rent the movie on my way home." Veemon said. "'Date night', Right?"

"Oh…um… yeah…" Guilmon stuttered as he tried to gather his thoughts.

"Hey, you doin O.K?" Veemon asked with a concerned tone in his voice. "You've been acting kind of strange today…"

"Yeah, I'm just tired… that's all." He lied. _No…there is no way. Even if I did love her, she would never feel the same…_

Renamon came back through the gate and looked around. Everyone was silently doing their own thing. Gatomon was putting her shoes on, Veemon was organizing his back pack, and Guilmon was putting the sandwich containers away. "I should get going." She said, she was reaching for her back pack before she heard Guilmon begin to speak.

"Renamon…" Guilmon began, not taking his eyes off what he was doing. "When should we meet at your house tomorrow?"

"Oh…um… I guess around 10 in the morning…" She replied.

"O.k." He said softly. "Until then."

"…Until then." Renamon replied. Renamon turned and opened the gate. She walked out and looked up at the sky. Shinjuku park didn't have very many lights, so the sky lit up with stars at night. Renamon stood there and admired the sky silently, the stars twinkled and the moon was a beautiful crescent.

"Beautiful…isn't it?" Guilmon asked. Renamon, startled, whipped around and saw the red dinosaur, leaning with his arms crossed on the horizontal bar of the gate. He gazed up at the glistening stars, then he tilted his head down to look at Renamon. "I always enjoy nights like this…" Renamon looked back up and blushed slightly, but it was too dark for Guilmon to notice.

"Yes, I can see why…" She replied sweetly. "I wish I could stay, but I need to head home, I…uh… left my cat on… I mean! Um… my toilet… is… burning…?" Renamon couldn't handle it anymore, she turned and vanished into the trees.

Guilmon just stared confused into the woods. _Weird…_ he thought before turning back towards the others.

_Why am I so nervous around Guilmon? And when his face was so close to mine…_ Renamon blushed as she remembered the moment under water. _Am I… in love?_ She shook her head at the thought. _I can't be, not after what Cyberdramon put me through, I don't want to love ever again!_

Renamon jumped from tree to tree, the light from the stars dimly illuminating her golden fur. She came to the end of the forest, and with one powerful leap, jumped from the tree to the roof of the buildings across the street. She hoisted herself up and jumped from rooftop to rooftop back towards her warm home. She jumped onto the top of a street light and looked up; the light from the stars was stopped by the bright lights of the city. She slid down the pole of the light and walked over to the door to the apartment complex. She looked over her shoulder and saw that someone was moving their store to an empty lot across the street.

Renamon shuffled up the stairs, her matted fur was beginning to bug her as she desperately craved a shower. She unlocked her door and swung it open to see Impmon on her bed, eating her food.

"Impmon, might I ask what you are doing in my home?" She asked, trying to keep her cool.

"This is your home, Fox-Face? I thought it was what you used as storage, this place is a pit!" Impmon snapped back, finishing off the food he took. Renamon looked around, O.K, it was a LITTLE unorganized. "As for your question, I couldn't help but notice you were a little…eh…whats the word? Upset by somethin. So I thought I'd stop by to see whats goin on in Fox-Faces world."

Renamon crossed her arms and stared at the small digimon. "Thanks, but I'm fine, now if you would so kindly leave and not barge into my house again." Impmon hopped down from the bed.

"Aye! Relax! Just trying to help!" He said. Renamon sighed and gave in.

"Fine, there may have been something on my mind." She said nervously. "I think, I might be in love." Impmon stared at the young fox in front of him.

"Well, Well, little old fox girl DOES have a heart. And too love so soon after you broke Cyberdramon's heart!" Impon said with a serious tone. Renamon's heart filled with anger as she heard what he just said. She grabbed Impmon by his small head and held him up so they saw eye to eye.

"I broke HIS heart!" She snarled.

"Ah! What are ya grabbin my head for!" Impmon squirmed. "That's what he told me! No Lie!"

"He broke My heart! He used me for his sick needs!" She screamed in his face.

"Alright! Alright! Why are ya getting so mad at me for? I believe ya!" Impmon squirmed and broke free from the fox digimon's grasp. Impmon climbed up to the window sill and opened the window.

"Well Fox-Face, not that that wasn't fun, but I gotta fly! Oh, and I can see why Cyberdramon wanted to screw ya so badly, I'd probably do ya, too, maybe not now though, your fur looks like it was covered in dry Vaseline!" He said before he jumped out and scurried off. Renamon snarled and slammed the window closed, she turned the lock and closed the blinds. She as furious, furious with Impmon, with Cyberdramon, with herself. She felt like this was all her fault, she chose to date Cyberdramon, and if she didn't date him, things wouldn't have to be like this. She held her arms and cried for her hatred towards Cyberdramon.

After the other two digimon left, Guilmon was officially ready for bed. He stripped to his shirt and boxers and slithered under the covers.

"Ugh…soo…sore…." Guilmon murmured, his joints were aching from being pulverized by the beach waves.

"What's wrong, Guilmon?" A mysterious voice said.

"I'm so sore fro-" Guilmon began to reply before reality smacked him in the face. "AAGHHH!" He shot up from his bed and hid behind a pillow. "W-Who's there!"

"Bwahahaha! Ahaha! You should have seen your face!" Gatomon laughed uncontrollably. "WAHAHAHA!"

"G-G-Gatomon!" Guilmon stuttered out of fear. "Do-Don't do that! Why are you even here!"

"Forgot my sun glasses." She replied, she placed the shades on her feline nose. "YYAAAHHHHH! Hehe, sorry couldn't resist the CSI: Miami reference!"

"How did you get in?" Guilmon asked.

"You left the door unlocked." She pointed to the door lock, she was right, it wasn't.

"Whatever… can you just lock it on your way out…?" Guilmon said as he covered himself in the blankets once again.

"Sure thing." Gatomon answered. She locked the door and headed out. Guilmon listened for anymore movement before relaxing. When he knew it was clear he began to drift deep into thought. He thought about the beach, and about his friends, he thought about their plans for tomorrow, he thought about Renamon… _No, No! I can't be in love with her, even if I did, she wouldn't love me back…would she? Maybe she would, should I- NO! no no no no no! I can't be in love with her, she is just my friend!_

He was deep in thought, before he finally drifted off to sleep…

Renamon stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her furry chest. She stepped out of the steamy bathroom and took a deep breath of the cool air from the living room. She laid out her favorite kitten pajama pants and a thin, white undershirt next to a pair or red laced panties. She stepped back into the bathroom and dried her body off with the towel before hanging it on the rack. She grabbed her toothbrush and toothpaste and began to clean her mouth out, the taste of salt water was relieved from her fresh and minty mouth. She spat and took a swig of water before heading to where her pajamas waited. She slid the laced panties on her naked, furry figure and placed the shirt over her head. She lifted her damp mane through the head hole of the shirt and grabbed her pajama pants. She looked at them for a second and admired the obscene amount of adorable on the legs of the pair or pants. She slid those over her beautiful legs.

_I wonder what Guilmon is up…to… Uh oh, I'm thinking about him again, I can't love him, I… just Can't!_ She thought as she tried to persuade herself. She was afraid that, even if Guilmon liked her also, that he would just break her heart like Cyberdramon. She hopped into bed and snuggled a pillow closely. She closed her eyes and cuddled the pillow for comfort. The soft, cool cloth soothing her warm fur. Within seconds she fell fast asleep.


	4. Realization

Renamon woke up early the next day, she kept tossing and turning last night, even though she didn't remember what she was dreaming about. She blinked her eyes a few times and untwisted the blankets from her body. She pulled the pillow she was snuggling from between her legs and yawned. She stretched her limbs and sat up, Renamon got out of the bed and proceeded to the kitchen to grab some grub. She let out a small yawn and opened the cupboard to get out a Green Tea bag.

_What am I going to do today…. Oh yeah! The movie!_ Renamon smiled as she thought of her friends. Her smile grew larger as she thought of Guilmon. _No! Stop thinking about him like that!_ She shook her head as if to relieve herself of a trance. Renamon placed the tea bag in a mug and grabbed the pot.

Renamon poured the boiling water into the mug and set it back down gently. _Oh! The movie!_ She remembered, she looked at the clock, 7:30a.m. "I still have 2 ½ hours." She told herself. She prepared herself a bagel with cream cheese and sat down at the small table in the kitchen. She took a sip of the tea, then a bite of the bagel. When she was finished, she placed the dishes in the sink and went over to her T.V. She dusted off the screen with her paw. _Well, it's not an 'Old' T.V. I just never used it yet._

"I guess I still have time to kill…" She murmured to herself. "I guess I'll get dressed." Renamon took off her undershirt and lifted her arms up to let her mane fall down to her chest. She opened her drawer and pulled out a bra, she lifted up her mane and placed on the garment. She snapped the strap in place and pulled out a plain, jet black shirt from the drawer and slid it over her torso. She pulled her mane out and flattened it on her chest with her paws. Next, she pulled out a pair of light blue jeans and slipped them on over her red laced panties. _Ok… well… that killed about 30 seconds…_ She sat on the bed and thought about what she was going to do next. She was about to lie back down when she remembered her lap top under the bed. She pulled out the small computer and plugged in a bulky head set and placed it over her furry fox ears. _Music Time!_ She thought. She opened up her music library and played her favorite songs. Renamon laid back and closed her eyes, letting the music run through her mind. She crossed her legs and began to sway her foot to the beat.

Guilmon woke up with the upper half of his body on the floor and the other half twisted in blankets on the bed. _I wonder what I was dreaming about…_ Guilmon thought as he pushed himself off the floor. His neck felt sore after the awkward position he slept in the night before.

"Hungry…" He muttered. Barely awake, he made his way to the counter and grabbed a bowl out from under it. He messily filled it with cereal and milk and slowly lowered his face into the bowel and began to munch down on the crunchy cereal. He lifted his face up to breath and just plopped back into the bowel. He munched down the rest of his breakfast and picked his face up, his face wet with milk with bits of cereal sticking to his muzzle. He tossed the bowl into a grey plastic bin and wiped off his face. Guilmon took a look at his clock, it was only 7:45. "I have time…" He murmured, crawling back into bed. He wrapped himself in the blankets again and fell back to sleep…

Renamon took off the head phones and perked up her ears. She wriggled them around, trying to gain back the feeling in them after the headphones numbed them up. She set the laptop next to her and got up off the bed. She looked at the clock, it was 9:52. "I guess they'll be here any minute now. As if on queue, the doorbell buzzed, signaling someone has arrived. Renamon grinned happily as she answered the door. She swung the door open and saw Veemon standing there, with a bag filled with a 2 liter bottle of coke, 2 bags of movie theater butter popcorn, 4 boxes of candy, and a movie. Even with all that, Renamon was disappointed, she was hoping Guilmon would be the first to arrive.

"… were you expecting someone else?" Veemon asked, noticing Renamons disappointment.

"Oh, no, come on in!" Renamon said with a grin. Veemon smiled back and stepped inside the fox digimons apartment. "You can set that stuff on the kitchen counter."

"Sure thing." Veemon replied. After he set the stuff down he pulled out the movie and set it next to the T.V. "I didn't expect me to be the first one here."

"Well your 10 minutes early, Veemon." Renamon added.

"Well, yeah, but Guilmon seemed pretty excited about coming here yesterday." Veemon replied, unaware of the feelings he just brought on to Renamon.

"Oh, I see." She replied without thinking. _He was excited to see me! He was… no no no! I can't let my feelings get ahead of me._ She thought silently. The sound of the door buzzer broke her from her train of thought. She walked over and opened the door, instantly being greeted by Guilmon and Gatomon.

"Hey." Guilmon said. "Is Veemon here?"

"Yeah, he is in the living room." Renamon replied.

"Hey Rena!" Gatomon greeted the fox merrily. Gatomon gave her a quick hug, then went and followed Guilmon into the living room. Renamon closed the door and went to join her friends. Veemon already broke out the snacks as Guilmon set up the movie. Gatomon took big gulps of soda from her cup.

"The popcorn is in the microwave." Veemon said. "It should be done soon."

"And the movie is ready when you guys are." Guilmon added.

"Alright then, are you guys ready for fun?" Renamon asked enthusiastically. Renamon snatched the bag of popcorn from the microwave and poured it into a large bowl. Renamon and Gatomon sat on the love seat couch while the two male digimon felt like they should be the ones who sat on the floor.

"So… why aren't there a lot of movies with Digimon in them?" Gatomon asked as she gobbled down popcorn.

"Shhh...! It's starting." Veemon exclaimed, he grabbed the remote and turned up the volume.

2 Hours later, the movie finally ended. Renamon drank the last bit of Coke straight out of the bottle and let out a burp so loud it even surprised herself.

"Wow, Renamon, for a girl, that wasn't very feminine." Veemon joked. Renamon turned her head and smiled at Veemon. Guilmon laughed and got up to take the movie out, but he accidently knocked over the popcorn bowl.

"Oh!" Guilmon attempted to grab the bowl, but it hit the ground and shattered. "Oh… oops…"

"Here, I'll grab a broom." Renamon said, she stood up and walked to the kitchen. Guilmon picked up the big pieces and Renamon swept up the smaller ones into a dust pan.

"Me and Guilmon can take it down to the trash." Veemon proposed, he took the bag from Guilmon and walked out the door with it. Renamon looked blankly at the door, _Guilmon…_ Gatomon stared at Renamon, she seemed to notice her discomfort.

"Rena, you doing ok?" Gatomon asked, a sincere tone in her voice. Renamon shook her head as to wake herself from a trance.

"Oh…yes, I'm fine…" Renamon replied hesitantly. Gatomon didn't seem to buy it.

"Nope! Somethings wrong, as a fellow girl I can tell these things, you know!" Gatomon stood up from her seat. "You can tell me, your secret is safe with me!" Renamon turned and gazed at Gatomon, Gatomon's face beamed with determination.

"Fine…" Renamon sighed. Gatomon stood, listening intently. "There… is someone in my life… who I really care about… I mean REALLY care about…"

"Love?" Gatomon asked, almost child like.

"Hm…yes, I guess you could say that…" Renamon blushed, thinking of Guilmons lips meeting with hers. "Well, this certain someone doesn't know the way I feel, and I don't believe he feels the same way back…"

"You should tell him, it will tear you apart if you let it build inside you." Gatomon spoke with a peaceful tone. "Who is the lucky guy?" Renamon gasped, as if taken off guard by her question.

"… G-G…Guil…" Renamon struggled to form her lovers name, trying her best to at least murmur his name.

"…Guilmon?" Gatomon guessed.

"Yeah?" Guilmon asked, believing he was being called, he opened the door and Veemon and Guilmon entered. "What's up?" Renamon tensed up, she felt frozen. She slowly turned, she felt nervous around him, especially after what her and Gatomon just talked about.

"You guys got everything down there easily?" Gatomon chirped out, noticing Renamon's discomfort.

"Um..yes… yes we did…" Veemon answered hesitantly, a little worried about the strange question. "It was only a bag of glass.."

"Well, I was just asking!" Gatomon yelled.

"Ok! Ok!" Veemon back up a little bit and pretended to be scared. Guilmon chuckled, he couldn't help but notice Renamon, still frozen.

"Renamon, are you alright?" He asked sincerely. Renamon gasped as if she just came back to life and turned.

"I…um… had a cramp, but I'm fine now!" She managed to say, her voice cracking.

"Here, let me get you some water." Guilmon said, turning to head into the kitchen. Renamon stepped back and put her hands in her pockets. Gatomon held her hand, hoping it would comfort the yellow fox. She patted her back and walked over to the Veemon and whispered something in his ear. Veemon nodded and headed into the kitchen.

"If you wan't, I can get everyone together and leave you alone for the day, you seemed rather tense. If you are going to tell him how you feel, now is the time…" Gatomon said.

"No… it's alright…" Renamon said, she plopped down on the edge of the bed and sighed. "I'll get over it…"

"You mean… you're not going to tell him how you feel?" Gatomon was astonished. "I can't make you do it, but now is the time…" Renamon held her arms as she shed a single tear from her eye. She sat there, motionless. Gatomon was worried, she didn't know what else to do. She leaned and gave Renamon a comforting hug. "It's all right…" Gatomon let go of the troubled digimon and pulled her to her feet.

Guilmon came in, holding a glass of water.

"Here, drink this." He instructed. He handed it to Renamon, who graciously held the cup with both hands. She trembled, took a sip of the water, and let out a big sigh.

"Thank you…" She sighed out. Guilmon nodded and gave Renamon a hug. "Oh!" Renamon gasped as Guilmon hugged her gently. She felt excited by his touch, she couldn't deny it any longer…

**I'm In Love…**

**Me: And that is the last chapter for that story! Sorry it wasn't really my best chapter ever, but I think it got the point across.**

**Renamon: *passionately makes out with Guilmon* Mmmf!**

**Guilmon: *makes out with Renamon***

**Me: :O Guys! We are in the middle of a sign out here!**

**Renamon: Oh, I'm sorry, it's just… reading your story made me remember how terrible it was to be alone…**

**Guilmon: I love you… and now nothing will break us apart… *hugs Renamon***

**Renamon: I'm really hungry…**

**Me: Hunger is the first sign of pregnancy! *Renamon glances at me with a death stare* Er… well… anyway… I want to thank my friend Infinity-Silver Wolf and DCMRenaguilSpyder for the inspiration! Aaron! Lee! THANKS! **


End file.
